


You're not even trying

by You_are_perfect



Category: The Fifth Estate (2013), The World End
Genre: Fluff, Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Valentine Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver think it was a bit sappy, but he wondered if he could have first Valentine with Julian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not even trying

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine was so long time ago, but I still want to write this

Just like the old time, Oliver was alone in Valentine Day.

Well, in a way he was not ‘alone’ by the meaning of single and do not have lover since he already have Julian with him. But the problem is that Julian was working outside, he got a call from MI6 to come. Last-minute emergency, that’s what he said. Oliver asked him to delay but Q already threaten him so they had to do what they said.

On the contrary, the quatermaster was not the calmest man you have ever man. To be honest, Q was not being reasonable to them. Just because Julian did not help him before, he does not have to be this mad. Or maybe it because of he and Bond ruined his laptop. Either way, Q was already pissed with him. 

He tried to pursue Q just to let Julian to have a day-off on fourteenth of February, but that younger man cannot hear anything beside of showing his wrath to his boyfriend. That was kinda pathetic, Oliver thought of that. Still, Q was not gonna let Julian go easily. 

He knows that he just being a bit demanding (maybe a bit sappy?), but Oliver wish to have his first Valentine Day with someone. Oh well, it’s either stay or facing Q’s rage towards them. So he cannot blame Julian entirely because of this.

That particular day, Oliver just did the same routine. Wake up, take a shower, make breakfast and hack any information because he just bored. Just when he checked his email, he received a new message from someone. He opened and read them.

To: Oliver

From: (unknown)

Switch on the TV, dear. 

Dear? Well, he know whose email is this. He leaves his laptop and pressed ‘ON’ button. At first, it was only BBC News reporting about today. A moment after that, the TV started to glitch and turned black. 

Oliver sighed, wondering if this just another prank so he took his remote control. He was about to switch off when suddenly, a white-haired man appeared in the screen. Julian?

Julian smiled at first and gave him a wave “Hello Oliver. Or should I start, Happy Valentine Day. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there for you. I know you wanted to celebrate this day with me, but work had to be put on first.You understand me, right? I didn’t have enough time to prepare you something, this is the least thing I could do for you. So again, Happy Valentine Day. Kiss kiss smiley”

Blank.

Oliver just laughed by the time it was the end. Julian was not working at all! He’s not even attempted to say something that people usually say with their lover. He was far more straightforward, maybe straighter than a ruler. “You really are an idiot, Jules” Oliver muttered under his breath.

“But still your idiot”

Oliver knows this voice! He turned his head and just like what he expected, it was Julian. He was putting on his sweetest smile and both of his hand hid behind his body, was he hiding something? 

Nevertheless, Oliver step near to him and embraced him. He gave him a quick peck to his cheek and pulled himself away, but still his hand around Julian’s waist. “That’s really not even trying at all”

“Well, I’m not romantic man. I much better when it involves with computer” Julian chuckled.

“Well, you could have try”

“I am trying” Julian pulled out one his hand and there was a bouquet of rose with him. 

Oliver was a bit impressed, even if he think it was a bit cliche “You think I’m a girl who likes flowers?”

“Like I said, I am trying” 

Before Oliver said anything, that white-haired man pulled Oliver’s face with his free hand to him and snogged him senselessly. Oliver took it, wrapping both of his hand around his neck while Julian put down the flower and closing the distance between each other. By the time both of them need air, that two man pulled away their face from each other.

“Thank you, Julian”

“All for you, dear”


End file.
